Pilot
The Pilot is the first episode of Season 1. Synopsis The episode begins with an eerie shot of Lake Wren with a man singing "Daisy, Daisy... Give me your answer, do. I'm half crazy..." The camera fades out. A video of two girls making out at George Washington High School's parking lot. It's posted on a website and it goes viral. Audrey Jensen is in her bedroom, watching the video. Mortified, Audrey is upset. One of the girls in the video reveals to be Audrey. At a luxurious modern house, Tyler O'Neill drops off Nina Patterson in front of her house later that same night. They talk about their success over the viral video. It is revealed that Nina was the mastermind who filmed Audrey making out and uploaded the video to the Internet. Nina gets ready for a swim, denying her partner in crime Tyler, any entrance. Nina starts to get texts and videos from Tyler that make appear that he's in her house. However, she can't find him. The final text is that they should make a video that gets more views than the one she made with Audrey. Finally taking it as just a prank, Nina goes out to the hot tub. She turns on the outside speakers nice and loud, so no one can hear her scream. while seducing Tyler, she gets in. She gets a text "Heads up" and Tyler's decapitated head is thrown into the hot tub. Nina screams and runs out and tries to call the police but Siri messes up her request. Nina's slashed in the back and then slashed across the throat, then finally pushed into the swimming pool. A close-up of Nina's mom calling her. The killer looks at the camera before the title comes up. The next morning, Emma Duval is studying with her boyfriend Will Belmont before having breakfast with her mother Maggie Duval, who works as the coroner in the town of Lakewood. Emma teases her mother about Maggie's possible romantic connection to Sheriff Clark Hudson. At George Washington High School, Audrey commiserates with her friend Noah Foster about the "Audrey's Face Suck Extravaganza" video. Emma and Will discuss the video with their friends Brooke Maddox, Riley Marra, and Jake Fitzgerald. In Language Arts class, Emma and her friends take notice of new transfer student Kieran Wilcox, who recently moved to Lakewood. Nina's parents return home and Mrs. Patterson discovers her daughter's dead body in the pool and screams in horror. Word of Nina's death makes it to school. One rumor regarding the killers identity suggests that Brandon James has returned to Lakewood. Serial killer history enthusiast Noah tells the story of how Brandon James, who had a caring older brother named Troy, was a teenager with Proteus syndrome who died 20 years earlier. Brandon had fallen in love with a girl named Daisy, but when she became frightened by his appearance following an unmasking at the school's Halloween dance, a group of drunken jocks beat him. Brandon then killed five students. Cops later shot Brandon during an arranged meeting with Daisy on the pier. Daisy is revealed to secretly be Emma's mother Maggie. The students learn that Tyler is missing and is suspected in Nina's murder. Emma and Will discuss the situation with their friends. In an effort to renew their former friendship, Emma invites Audrey to the party Brooke is throwing as a memorial for Nina. Will and Jake have a tense confrontation with each other over a secret involvement they had with Nina. Language Arts teacher Seth Branson tries unsuccessfully to end his affair with Brooke. Back at home, Emma finds a package on her doorstep addressed to Daisy. Emma's mother plays coy about the name on the label. After Emma leaves with Will for Brooke's party, Maggie opens the package and finds a note that reads, "Emma looks just like you at that age" along with a bloody animal heart. Because of the commotion surrounding her shaming video, Audrey's unexpected arrival at Brooke's party creates an initially awkward moment. Audrey and Emma later bond while having a poolside conversation. Riley takes an interest in Noah. Maggie calls Sheriff Hudson about the anonymous package and reveals to him that Daisy was her family nickname. Maggie fears that a cycle of murders could be happening again. Clark promises to track down Emma's father Kevin. Noah continues discussing Brandon James, Nina's murder, and teenage horror tropes while partygoers drink around the fireplace. Brooke hints that Will and Nina had some sort of connection and Emma realizes that Will slept with Nina. After confronting Will, Emma walks off alone and finds Kieran in the greenhouse. Kieran explains the family circumstances that brought him to Lakewood. Kieran and Emma end up kissing. Brooke investigates a light turning on in the garage, she finds one of car doors open. When she goes inside to get the key and close the door, she hears the sound of a knife and starts to run out the garage and runs into Will, who then threatens her to never come between he and Emma again. Having previously passed out, Noah regains consciousness to find himself stripped to his underwear and alone on the pier. Noah goes into the lake and is pulled under the water. Kieran rescues Noah. Noah insists that someone grabbed him and pulled him beneath the waters surface. Kieran drives Emma home and the two of them see Sheriff Hudson speaking to Maggie in the doorway. Kieran reveals that the sheriff is his father. Ghostface stalks Audrey as she visits her girlfriend Rachel Murray. At school, Sheriff Hudson asks Noah to come to the station for questioning regarding Brandon James. Riley and Noah continue flirting with each other. Emma visits Audrey and admits that she was with Nina when the shaming video was recorded. Ghostface taunts Emma over the phone as she walks home. As Noah continues explaining tropes to Riley, Jake is revealed to have secret video of Nina on his computer, Audrey is revealed to have a picture of Brandon James unmasked, and Noah is seen hiding a bloody wound on his forehead. Body Count # Tyler O'Neill - Decapitated (off-screen) by The Killer. # Nina Patterson - Back slashed; throat slit open; thrown into pool The Killer; blood drained.